


[3]中学

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 一篇简单的过渡文。进入7年级的南园孩子们,一方面，校长竟然还是那个讨厌的PC校长，另一方面，孩子们将在这之后迎来巨变......
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398
Kudos: 1





	[3]中学

**Author's Note:**

> Have no time to translate this into English currently. For further information, you’d better call Saul!

小学毕业之后，帕克县小学的小学生们进入到中学学习。中学里的设施比小学里要多和全，唯一不变的是校长，竟然还是他——PC校长。谁能想到，在他和女强人的事迹败露之后，他仅仅是被县政府调职到中学，而女强人则当上了小学的校长！一想到还要在PC校长下过两年日子，孩子们就想吐。

槌哥的父母从阿根廷回来之后，即使是用上上等的咖啡也无法收买他，槌哥的爸妈犯了难，他们问槌哥，要怎样才能让槌哥原谅他们？槌哥说，除非他们给他买一台最新的PS6游戏机，而且就放在他的房间里。槌哥的父母即时就答应了，而且不到3天就把游戏机买到。游戏机到的那一天，槌哥简直无法相信自己的眼睛，但他还是在群组里通知了小凡等人到他家里来开箱。

事实上，槌哥的父母在阿根廷获得了大量的咖啡豆订单，可以预见的是，槌兄弟咖啡的产业会越做越大。

小凡、克莱、托肯和吉米四人来到槌哥的家。

“天啊，兄弟，你爹妈是在阿根廷挖到金矿了吗？哈哈哈……”克莱说

“兄，兄弟，你，你和你，你爸妈，妈都酷毙了。”吉米说。

“好吧，我必须承认，我爸妈在我考上好高中之前是不会给我买PS6的，所以，我们以后会经常见的，槌哥。”托肯说。

“你到底和你爸妈说了什么，亲爱的？”小凡对槌哥说。

槌哥低估了大家对新游戏机的兴趣，让本就有点心情紧张的他变得愈发兴奋起来。他倾身向前，手舞足蹈地向大家介绍他是怎么让父母屈服的，朋友们则提出了更多的问题，以至于槌哥忙于应付朋友们的连番轰炸，忘了大家是来干什么的。

“嘿，宝贝儿，快拆开看看游戏机吧。”小凡往槌哥身边靠，用左手搂住了他。

“哦，干，我们还不一定能天天来槌哥家呢，托肯。”克莱和托肯相互看了看，面露微笑。

小凡面无表情地看了他们俩一眼。

槌哥回过神来，手拿鎅刀划开了硬纸箱的封口。他把泡沫一颗颗的挖出来，慢慢地取出了另一个盒子，拆开这个盒子之后，有“SONY”字样的PS6包装盒才出现在大家面前。

“索尼是俄罗斯人开的公司吗？”托肯说。

打开最后一个盒，全新的PS6呈现在男孩们的面前。

“真，真，真他妈的酷毙了槌哥，是限，限量版的机子！”吉米说。

游戏机外观造型奇特，和上一代比多出了一些别致的设计，限量版的表面用的是玻璃材质，深蓝色的外壳随着光线和角度的变化还会产生变化。

“索尼终于把做手机的功夫做到游戏机上了？”托肯说。

“快看，里面还送了一碟游戏！”克莱说。

“看看送了什么游戏。”小凡把手伸进盒子中，把它拿了出来。

“噢，是新血源诅咒。”小凡说。

“啊——太土了吧。”其他四人异口同声地说。

学校里。

新学期入学，学生们都会拿到一张属于自己的课程表，这和小学几乎没什么不同，唯一不同的是，学生们可以选择社团活动了。

但在穷山辟岭的中学里，社团活动的选择余地不算多，除了常见的陆地运动，还多了一项室内游泳。此外就是各种文娱活动了。

午间休息。

“宝贝，你想好去参加哪个课后活动了吗？”小凡说。

“我不知道……虽然我更想回家和你玩游戏，但是中学生活就是要多参加活动不是嘛？”

“是的，宝贝，就应该这样。而且学校放学也早，活动之后还有时间到你家。”

“你觉得我可以去游泳吗？从小到大我还没游过泳，阿尼已经报名了，他还邀请我一起去。”

“当然可以，宝贝，游泳能让你身材变好。”小凡戳了戳槌哥的小肚腩。

“哈哈，这可能有点难，阿尼就是听说游泳有更多的食物补助才去的。”

“你觉得要是够了就把你那份给他呗。”

“小凡去哪个？”

“我和克莱大概是要去打篮球。”

“啊，那真好。”

预备铃响了，俩人道别后抱着书往各自的课室走去。

第一次课后活动。

槌哥和阿尼来到游泳馆，第一次来到这里，消毒水的味道让槌哥稍感不适。在更衣室里，阿尼在滔滔不绝地谈论着参加游泳活动的女生，槌哥不得已而应付着他，大多数时间他在听阿尼讲，完全没注意任何人，直到斯坦坐到了他隔壁。

“嘿，金发小子们。”斯坦说。

“啊！斯坦，你吓了我一跳！”槌哥大声说道。

阿尼右手捂住槌哥的嘴，左手压住了几乎弹跳起来的他。这很有效，更衣室的其他人没多管，继续在各自忙自己的。

“黑发小子，怎么就你一个？凯子呢？”

“他去了话剧社，胖子也是。小黄油去了唱歌。”

“我觉得他们两个讲相声好像也挺合适的。”槌哥掰开阿尼的手说。

“所以你为什么来这里？”阿尼问。

“笨蛋，因为温迪也在这啊。”

“啊对，我正要和槌哥讲到他呢。”

不等阿尼讲完，外边就有人催促要出去了。

游泳池边上，现场，有一名男性担当游泳教室，一名女性负责当救生员，他们各自做了自我介绍。刚才还在谈初中女生的阿尼，在看到女救生员伟岸的身躯后，注意力完全集中在了那儿，他细声和斯坦讨论着…… 槌哥感到了暂时的解脱。

虽然刚才在更衣室里有9个人左右，但校游泳队的人占了5个，也就是，参加这个课外活动的男生新生就只有4个，除了他们仨，还有个凯文。

“嘿，朋友们。”凯文说。

于是乎，男生这边形成了2黑发2金发的等比比例，而女生那边则热闹多了，和温迪十分要好的女生几乎都参加了这个运动，所以女生那边的人数是5人（Heidi, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Nichole），目前比男生要多一人。

“我的天啊，看是谁来了。”贝贝说。

“嗨，贝贝。”阿尼说。

贝贝投来不屑的眼光。

“斯坦……”温迪说。

“好了孩子们，叙旧可以慢慢来，时间不等人，我们马上开始游泳学习吧。”还不等温迪把话说完，男性游泳教师就打断了她。

但这不影响他们在泳池里聊。今天的教学内容很简单，就是让自己能够浮到水面上。尽管被叮嘱不要跳下水，男生们还是想尽办法，等女孩们都下水后，假装滑倒掉下了水，制造出的水花让女孩子们接了个措手不及。

“好了男孩们，够了。现在，大家，在浅水区里施展开手脚，然后向外切水，注意不是划水，然后尽量把自己浮在水面上……”

“凯文，你为什么要参加游泳？”槌哥问。

“嗯……你看，住在内地里的孩子没怎么有游泳的机会，自然也就没什么人感兴趣，而每年县里都有游泳比赛，如果能有个不错的成绩，或许可以在丹佛上一个好高中。我家里人是这么跟我说的。你呢？”

“呃，我是为了塑型啦，都是咖啡给害的……阿尼是为了要餐券补助。”

“对，报这个每天中午可以在食堂多拿4份专供的三文治！”阿尼说。

“噢……”

泳池的另一边，是在训练的男女队员们，岸上，教师和救生员正拿起相当数量的泡沫板，堆放着。

“嘿，你们两个，我估计等一下是要教我们怎么游泳了，要不然我们这样……”阿尼的意思是他们仨游到深水区去，然后假装在水中挣扎，让女救生员去救他们。至于斯坦，他正和女孩们聊得热火朝天。

“这太危险了!她怎么可能一个人救3个？！”槌哥尽量压低着声音。

“我觉得我还是和女孩们一起去吧。”凯文说着便游走了。

“白痴！走你的。槌哥，现在就你和我了，你必须要掩护我！”阿尼说。

“不行……这样我会很有压力的！”

“听着，你不用游到深水区去的，你只要负责蹬腿，然后我会靠近你，假装被你踢一脚到深水区的，你可以的！！！”

看样子，阿尼是非做不可了，槌哥勉为其难地答应了他。

男教师的下一步计划没有让阿尼失望，每位学生都分到一块泡沫板，大家先是要扶着岸边蹬腿，然后才在两位成年人的监督下在浅水区里小范围活动。

女救生员一直站在深浅水区的交界处，密切注视着学生们，阿尼一直在寻找着机会。终于，在救生员转头去看游泳队员训练的时候，阿尼靠近深浅水区的交界处，然后对正在看似闲游但神经紧绷的槌哥说：“现在！”

槌哥立刻反应过来，背对着阿尼给他狠狠地踹去一脚，但他显然对游泳的蹬腿还没理解好，这脚狠踹踹得有点低，但却恰好踹到了阿尼的下体上。

“呜哇——！”

阿尼大叫一声，然后身体失去平衡，向深水区倒沉下去——他似乎是真的滑倒了。槌哥迅速混回人群中间，然后等着看阿尼的好戏。

阿尼在水中挣扎着，看上去好像喝了几口水，离得不远的女救生员马上游了过去，把他捞上了岸。

阿尼跪在岸上激烈地咳嗽着。

“好了，孩子们，今天就提前结束，大家上岸吧，我们明天继续。”教师配合着救生员的命令将新生从泳池里赶上岸，而游泳队员则继续训练。

“愚蠢的男生总是做扫兴的事情。”Heidi说。

女生们先离开了泳池，斯坦也跟着温迪先离开了，在确认阿尼已经缓过来后，救生员和教师让槌哥和凯文把他领走了。

淋浴间里。

“阿尼，你刚刚是演的吧？是演的吧？！！”槌哥抓着阿尼的手臂说。

“演得像吧。”阿尼给槌哥耍了个眼神，然后走进了隔间，打开了花洒。

槌哥松了一口气，随即走进了另一个隔间冲水去了。

在阿尼准备脱掉泳裤的时候，斯坦悄声走了进来。阿尼正准备说些什么，他却做出嘘声的手势，示意他小声说话。

“怎么，你要和我一起洗啊？”阿尼说。

“你说实话，你刚才溺水的样子到底是不是真的？”斯坦问。

花洒的水声很大，周围几乎听不清他们在说什么。

“嘿，凯文，槌哥，你们知道吗，刚才我碰到那个救生员的奶子啦！”阿尼大声地说，并给了斯坦一个眼神。

“哈哈，你个疯子！欸，斯坦听得到吗？”凯文说。

“他可能去了他马子那边洗！” 槌哥说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”仨人大笑了起来。

“你个混蛋，占救生员的便宜竟然不叫上我。”斯坦压低声音地说。

“谁让你又泡妞又不管我先走的？混蛋？” 阿尼说，然后脱掉了泳裤，把瘦削的身体完全展现了出来。

斯坦可能有点生气，耳根变得红彤彤的，他把花洒的热水开关扭到最大，然后走了出去。

“啊！真该死，这水真烫。”阿尼急忙把水关了。

冲完澡，吹干头发，穿好衣服后，大家各自散去。

时间尚早，槌哥跑到篮球场上去找小凡。小凡打完篮球后，槌哥把刚才在游泳馆发生的事情和他简单的说了一遍。

“天啊，宝贝，我不知道那儿还适不适合你待了——如果阿尼那白痴又让你干些什么的话。”小凡一边喝水，一边说。

“我觉得还挺有意思的——比如他装作溺水然后揩救生员油的样子。哈哈哈。”槌哥说。

“好吧，宝贝，只要你喜欢就好。”

“嘿兄弟，我们正准备去公共浴室那儿洗个澡，你去不去？” 

“对啊小凡，你要不要去洗个澡再回家？你一身汗啊。”

“不用了，你还得等。去你家洗吧，宝贝。”小凡背起书包，伸出手。

槌哥顺势把手拉上，说：“那走吧~”


End file.
